


DanganStars

by Pripioca



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Angst, Female Protagonist, Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Major Spoilers, Minor Character Death, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pripioca/pseuds/Pripioca
Summary: Haru was the youngest child of a normal rabbit family, destined to live an uneventful, fragile, pittied life, that was before she recieved a invitation to Hope's Peak Academy, a academy for  the people destined to greatness.Confused for being invited to such institution, but glad for being recognized as something other than a petite rabbit, Haru was ectsatic to meet those who would make the world a better place, but then, a certain black and white bear appeared...
Relationships: Haru & Juno (BEASTARS), Haru & Louis (BEASTARS), Haru/Legosi (BEASTARS), Jack & Legosi (BEASTARS), Jack/Shiira (BEASTARS), Juno/Louis (BEASTARS), Legosi & Louis (BEASTARS), Pina/Riz (BEASTARS)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	DanganStars

# DanganStars

### Chapter 1: Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy 

_The massive academy towers over all the other buildings in this bustling urban area. It's like the school stands at the center of the entire world, shining so bright that no predation, no black market, would dare to be within less than hundreds of kilometers away from it.  
Hope's Peak Academy, the school that brings in top students from every field imageneable, from every spot of the world. A governmment-funded school of privilege...  
They say that if you come here and manage to graduate, you'll be set for life, no matter if you are a carnivore, herbivore, or a human.  
Created after the **Interspecies War** , it sends the Creme de la Creme into the world every year.  
Since it was built to raise **hope** for all land dwellers, it makes **Hope's Peak** a pretty fitting name.  
There are two things you need to attend this school: One, to be attending high school or a superior course (there is a pretty high number of people who attend it that are attending a post graduation) ; Two, to be the very best at what you do. Thus, no ordinary student could enroll here. The only way in is to be scouted by the school itself  
And here am i, standing in front of the gate of the ultimate school, filled with those who will change the world._  


  


>   
>  What are you doing here, Haru?  
> 

_My name is Haru, a netherland dwarf rabbit, born in an ordinary dwarf rabbbit, raised like any other normal family.  
Of my siblings, i was the smallest. Because of that,i was always told by my parents to be carefull, carefull of carnivores, carefull of bigger herbivores, carefull of everything, otherwise i would die. I didn't understand it until i was 10.  
While other were growing up,and thus, treating the others as bigger children, i i was still treated as a small child, who couldn't do anything on their own. Even though people were constantly at my side, doing things for me, i felt really distant from everyone.  
The worst part of it was their smile,a smile of someone who thinks they are being genuinely nice, helping, a rabbit who they pity, a defenseless creature who is bound to die eventually...  
I grew up being used to these smiles of pity. But when i was in my third year of middle school, i discovered a new kind of smile. _  
__

_One friday, a Black-tailed Jackrabbit , one year younger than me, but considerably larger than m,e asked me to meet him behind the school after class.  
I met him there, and he declared his love for me, asking me to go out with him.  
Confused, and about to refuse, i looked into his eyes, and was met with a gaze different from the ones i was used to. I saw a longing, a longing not to protect me, but a longing that i did not understand, but that i would soon discover.  
The very same week, i found it, the only time in which i can be treated as equal. _  
__

____

_I was never pitied during intercourse, neither i was treated as a defenseless creature, who needed to be shielded from this cruel, unforgiving world. There were no lies, everything was genuine...  
I t is kinda weird to admit, but only during it, i felt like i was finally part of this world. I would lose friends, other animals would make rumors about me, i didn't get pleasure from it, but i didn't care, because, i was not saw as a porcellain doll, i was now met with with afraid and hatefull gazes, iwas scorned and avoided,i was saw a "succubus".  
In my opinion, it was a whole lot better than being treated as a defenselles creature .  
_

_You know, now that i think of it, my status as a promiscous female kinda was the thing that made me get scouted for Hope's Peak.  
Let me explain. Herbivores, especially rabbits are prone to more calm activites, gardening specially, and since i like gardening and am a herbivore, i decided to join my school's Gardening Club, which, even with so many herbivores at my shcool, didn't have many members.  
After only one year, all the other members left, due to graduation, and this added to my status as a girl who you wouldn't like to b near, made me have the club all for myself, which wasn't really bad for me. Because of that, i had to really dedicate myself to the Gardening Club as it's president and sole member, by creating more effective forms of gardening, be it by the creation of new fertilizers, innovating planting techniques and more...  
I'm more dedictated to gardening than i though, huh?_  


_Even though being a "Poison Ivy" has helped, i decided to leave this part of me behind,now that i have been invited. There are really important people inside of there, and i don't want to bring in trouble for my family, so i will seize this opportunity to be a new me, not" Haru, the Small Rabbit", or " Haru, the Slut", i will now be **Haru,the Ultimate Botanist** , much more than a rabbit.  
I talk too much. I should just enter already_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please give me feedback, this is my first fic and i want to make this the best as i can make this., and sorry fo the smal chapter  
> I dont know much of the formatig, so it will be a little clunky. Also speaking about formatting, this chapter i tried to use the Dangaronpa formating, and copied some of the initial dialogue from Trigger Hapy Havoc, so... yep, im unoroginal, and thus, i will burn when the end arrives and the world gets cleansed  
> Also, english is not my first language, so PLEASE, FEEDBACK, IM STARVING!!!  
> Next chapter i will introduce the rest of the characters, but i guess it would be fun to see you sugestions about their talent and how they would die .  
> Talking bout Danganronpa, although i will mainly use beastars characters, there wil be Dangaronpa THH and V3 spoilers, so please go play those awesome games (giving spike chunsoft some money and love).  
> Also, bout the Original Characters, dont worry, the arent Gary Stus (more like woobies), and the arent mine, so i think they would be more of Non Canon characters now (since im using then)... welp, i dont know, so we will stick with the oc term.  
> Yep,humans exist in this au, now byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.
> 
> Edit: Decided to change Haru's introduction a little, using more of her testament scene dialogue as base.


End file.
